Battery life is a key feature of electronic devices (or platform loads). However, a battery voltage decays as it discharges. FIG. 1 shows an example of a power system in which a battery 10 may provide a direct current (DC) at a variable voltage to a voltage regulator 20. The voltage regulator 20 may adjust the received voltage input to a voltage output, which may then be provided to a platform load 30. As one example, the voltage input to the voltage regulator 20 may vary between 9 volts and 12.6 volts and the voltage output from the voltage regulator 20 may be 2 volts.